Community Carbine Strategy
Overview Carbines are versatile, highly mobile weapons which should be used at close or medium ranges to have maximum effectiveness. Most, if not all, have semi-auto firing modes, thus making certain carbines somewhat suitable for longer ranges. Many also have decently high rates of fire when firing fully automatic, making for good room-clearing firearms. General Tactics * A carbine should not be used at long ranges. They can be used to lay down suppressive fire to hold the target in a position, but this should only be used in emergency situations where the user is trapped. ** Many carbines have terrible to medicore ranged damage, but decent bullet velocity. This can be taken advantage of, such as finishing off weakened targets, suppress users at long ranges, and to generally reduce the accuracy of anybody outside one's normal range. However, one should be mindful of how much ammunition they have left. * Take advantage of the high base damage of many carbines. While their ranged performance tends to be poor, they also tend to outperform their equivalent assault rifles within close quarters. * Remember that carbines are a highly mobile weapon archetype. Stay moving, keep out of sight, and close the distance to ensure you get the upper hand. Specific Weapons M4A1 * The M4A1 works best in close-medium range engagements. Long-range engagements should be avoided, due to the six-shot-kill (6SK), but it is made somewhat easier by firing in semi-automatic, and equipping specific attachments. * The M4A1 is essentially an all-rounder of a carbine. As it is one of the first weapons one would use, the M4A1's attachment selection will make it extremely easy to spec out the rifle to the user's preferences. * Be mindful of spraying at range. The M4A1 exhausts ammo quickly, and despite its stability, it will not be very consistent. G36K * Edit this section to add some bullet points! M4 * The M4 provides steady, hard-hitting close range performance with the usual carbine pitfalls. * The M4 is a burst-fire weapon, so make one should make sure they have become accustomed to using this mode. Due to this, semi-automatic is essentially unnecessary. A single burst can instantly kill someone up close, so take advantage of this. * The best tactic for the M4 is to avoid direct confrontation. Lining up a burst can take a bit of practice, but it does not guarantee a kill. If one should miss a burst, then the TTK goes up dramatically, and may result in a loss. Flank aggressively to get the most out of the M4. * The M4 works with most maps, but is most suitable for maps with lots of blind corners like Warehouse and Rig. However, as stated prior, a missed burst will be problematic. L22 * A PDW-like firearm, the L22 is accustomed to CQC. Hipfiring is rather viable with this gun, as is target engagement in tight areas. * Flanking is suitable with this firearm. A suppressor can help greatly to reduce user detection. SCAR PDW * The SCAR PDW works best in medium range combat, and performs slightly less admirably in CQC—though it still gets the job done. The recoil is the main challenge of the SCAR PDW, however, attachments can help to mitigate it. * Long ranges must be avoided. If there is no other option, retreat. * This carbine should be used as an assault weapon, but not at the front lines. If possible, have a teammate in front, and apply supporting fire. * Considering suppression, one that reduces damage at long ranges is suitable (such as the PBS-1 Suppressor), as no engagement should be made there anyway. AKU12 * The AKU12, like other carbines, operates well in close to medium ranges. However, unlike its assault rifle counterparts, it sports minimal recoil. It can spray effectively for a good distance—around 95 studs or so. Up close, it also packs a punch with a 3SK. * While it does indeed act like its brother (the AK12), the AKU12 has less power than mainstream assault rifles. It has some minor problems that can be mitigated with attachments - the flash, for example. * The AKU12 should be used as a control weapon - not necessarily killing an entire group of enemies with an LMG, but keeping the vital chokepoints and entrances clear of bullet fodder. Groza-1 * The Groza-1 is designed for a unique range bracket, somewhere between an assault rifle and a designated marksman rifle. It is a 5SK at range without headshots, and has very low recoil. Hipfire can fend off close range predators, however, it is not that reliable. * Taking advantage of its low recoil, the main way to use the Groza-1 is automatic at range. It has a high rate of fire, and thus is able to quickly pick off targets. * A good strategy is to remove enemy targets from key locations and sniper nests, like the water tower in Desert Storm or the rooftops in Mall. It also serves to thin the numbers of approaching enemies, harrying them with a deadly spray of bullets at a safe distance. Surprisingly, Armor Piercing rounds help here, as it increases penetration (which helps with snipers/marksmen in partial cover) and the torso damage multiplier, while sacrificing close range damage. AK12C * This AK12 variant seems to be nothing more than another name at first glance, sporting all of the hallmarks of a generic assault rifle. It stands out among the carbines as a hard-hitting rifle, a title shared with only the SR-3M. * The playstyle is very similar to the M4A1, but with more damage and recoil. Likewise, the game plan does not change that much—it can be shaped to be a defensive, offensive, or tactical weapon. Honey Badger * An integrally suppressed close to medium range weapon; the Honey Badger is designed to be quieter than other carbines. It is certainly designed for stealth, allowing the user to move past enemy lines, and remain there for some time, making it a good choice for complex, cluttered maps like Metro and Luck. * The decent magazine size (30 + 1) allows the user to easily mow down nearby enemies without having to reload too often with the fast RoF (even so, the reload is fast). * The Honey Badger also has a tight hipfire spread that allows it to spray down targets without aiming down sights (ADS) out to around 100 studs with the Vertical Grip, the best out of all the carbines. SR-3M * An accurate, high-damage powerhouse of a carbine. Works well for close to medium range engagements. * The SR-3M is similar to the AS VAL, being able to equip the Extended Magazine, among others (albeit without the integral suppression). If one is accustomed to the AS VAL, then this weapon will give the user a more carbine-esque version of it. This also includes strategies—the main tactic is to flank the enemy, catching them off guard and killing them quickly, along with a very quick TTK and fast RoF of 900 RPM. * With a Compensator, the SR-3M becomes very accurate, and this should be used to maximum effect. Groza-4 * The Groza-4 is more focused towards CQC than the Groza-1, sporting a very quick TTK, and a 2SK to the head. Even more similar to the AS VAL than the SR-3M, it is integrally suppressed. * One should try to stay as close to the threshold of its maximum damage range as possible, which is 40 studs. This ensures quick, fast kills and makes things less complicated. * The plan is similar to what one would expect of a PDW—close range assault. Inch up on the objective, and depose of threats quickly. Be careful to conserve ammo, even with the decent reload. 1858 Carbine * The 1858 Carbine functions more like a DMR, except with a much slower RoF. CQC is definitely not advised, and at extreme ranges, the muzzle velocity may be to difficult to compensate for. * Headshots are imperative. At all ranges, it results in a 1SK. If one can quickly get a target's head in the sights, then all the better. It is possible to quickly eliminate a group of targets, but the 6-round magazine will result in frequent reloads. * Reposition often. The 1858 Carbine is extremely light, and encourages the user to switch positions after killing enemies. * Play to the mid-range. The 1858 Carbine, especially with an alternative sight, makes this task much easier, and is the safest range to use the 1858 Carbine at. AK105 * Another out-of-place carbine from the AK family, the AK105 brings the most assault-based gameplay to the table. Like the other AKs, it sports high recoil and damage. Unlike the other AKs, it is best suited for exclusively close-ranged combat. Like the L22, it should be used in confined areas up close, in places such as the hallways of Metro. * The high recoil should be considered with attachments. Though it would make users lean towards the Muzzle Brake, the Compensator can be of great use, as vertical recoil is often easier to control than horizontal recoil. With some basic practice, the AK105 becomes extremely controllable. KAC SRR * Possibly the strangest weapon in Phantom Forces by far, the KAC SRR is a suppressed revolver. This means you will never appear on the radar while firing this weapon. * The KAC SRR can headshot at any range, but its extraordinarily low muzzle velocity makes kills difficult. The maximum effective range when using a scope like the VCOG 6x Scope is about 600 studs before targets are obscured by the edge of the scope. * Remember that the KAC SRR has a very fast fire rate. When faced with an adversary at close quarters, a fast trigger finger while firing from the hip can quickly eliminate threats. Category:Weaponry Category:Carbines Category:Strategy Category:Under Construction articles Category:Community Guides